Echo
Note: This OC belongs to Echo �� Description Echo is a weird skeleton who does not exactly know how to be normal. She was born in the underworld, daughter to a Skeleton King, but moved to the Overworld years later. She now posts on social media, cosplays as a millitary official, and interacts with the Lucarios on occasion. Personality Echo is not very nice, and usually keeps to herself. She dosent let many people touch her, and is often cold and harsh to anyone she dosent like. She hates groups and is quick to flee awkward situations. Appearance Echo is a skeleton with dark blue eyes and a large amount of purple hair. She has blue ecto-plasm standing in for her breasts and tongue. She wears very tightfitting clothes, like a key-hole crop top with an inverted heart as the hole. She has a tiny pair of glasses set upon the bridge of her nose, and a large spikey dog collar around her neck. Her skull features a large crack, obtained from unkown means. Past Before Echo was born, Her Father was deeply in love with her Mother (which no one has a piece of evidence from her existence), so they decided to have Echo. Echo was firstly born with black hair so her Mother thought she would grow up to become angst. Therefore, her Mother left King Skeleton with Echo and was practically never seen again. King Skeleton was an abusive Father, and never really grew fond of Echo. King Skeleton thought of how this place would be like when he leaves his throne. That’s when the topic among the line of "What will happen to Echo." He figured when the kingdom dies out, everyone will die out with it. King Skeleton figured Echo had to be with the Overworld before everyone died, and that’s exactly what happened. In order to get to the Overworld, a whole ritual had to be in place. King Skeleton calmly explained what was happening, and basically Echo didn’t have a choice whether is she wanted to stay or not. King Skeleton called a “meeting” (the ritual) and 7 witches dressed in dark cloaks gathered around, place Echo in the middle. After a few mumbled phrases, and a blinding flash, Echo was part of the Overworld. Plot Echo has no personal plots going on, mostly only affecting the Lucarios as a slight love inrest for Null or just popping in to visit every now and then. Relationships Murdoc: When Echo met Murdoc, she instantly felt some sort of connection between them. Echo fell deeply in love and hung around Murdoc as much as she could. Eventually, Echo found out Murdoc felt the same way, and then they pretty much became lovers. So she practically thinks Murdoc is perfect. Skeleton King: King Skeleton never grew fond of Echo but Echo treated him like a guardian, despite everything he’s done to her. She then grew up and grew used to everything he said and did. Echo eventually parted from her father. Luca: Echo and Luca are basically best friends, and the occasional fuck buddies whenever the two find themselves alone on one of Echo's many visits. Echo see's Luca as a trustworthy friend and fellow lusty skele. Syrana: Syrana is somehat of a caretaker/mom for Echo, so whenever the two meet Echo is sure to soak up all of Syrana's attention. Null: Echo considers Null as a companion, and is one of the few people Null coulf actually consider a friend. Echo has slight feelings for Null, but not as strong as Murdoc. Trivia * Echo enjoys the summer a lot * She can’t eat without her ectoplasm stomach * When she swims, her ectoplasm just goes away and her bones detach * She loves hoodies Gallery